


long lost love

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Kaguya will never forget Aino.





	long lost love

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in a larger alternate universe that i plan on writing eventually. basically reincarnated!kaguya

The young woman who catches her eye is plain.

There’s nothing special about her, nothing unique, nothing that makes her particularly stand out. She’s an attractive young woman, of course, with brown hair pulled back into a bun, a purple headband around her head, but she’s not eye-catching.

Yet Kaguya stands in the middle of the street and stares.

Kaguya attracts attention. Her shock of white hair, currently pulled into a braid, is always something of comment to others – as are her purple eyes. At least, they’re purple this time. Last time she was born, they were red.

But this girl looks like Aino, and Kaguya can’t help but stare.

Kaguya had never cared for Tenji, not as a lover does. She had laid with him, she had carried his children, and she had been willing to marry him if that is what he desired. (The concept of marriage in this land was such a funny one. Strong vows that there were no consequences to breaking.) But she had never, ever loved him.

Aino she had loved with every inch of her heart.

The young woman, feeling Kaguya’s gaze upon her, turns and stares, awestruck. Kaguya knows that she is beautiful. She is ethereal. She still bears the trace of her inhumanity, even now, and all gaze after her – but Aino never looked at her like that.

This woman is not Aino, and she was foolish for ever considering those memories.

Kaguya turns, and walks on. It does not do to dwell in the past. Not when she must step forward to the future, to change everything.

Someday, Aino.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> kaguya is a lesbian


End file.
